Not what I thought
by Kyraisntsocial
Summary: Phil is the ideal student while Dan is the punk of the school. What happens when the headmaster makes Phil "babysit" Dan for the rest of the year? Will Dan ever tell him his big secret? Written OOC (out of character) Their today personalities may be in there somewhere. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Unexpected Changes

*3rd person focused on Phil*

"Will Phillip Lester please come to the headmasters office? Once again, will Phillip Lester please come to the headmasters office."

The whole class joined in on 'ooh'ing as Phil stood up and walked out of the classroom. His mind was racing, thinking of what the headmaster was going to bust him for. He hadn't done anything bad... Or at least he thought he hadn't.

Maybe he was caught breaking a rule he hadn't known about. His train of thought was brought to an immediate stop when he saw a brown haired boy sitting in her office. The door was open and the two were sitting in a thick silence that Phil could feel from where he stood. Headmaster Becky looked over towards Phil and a huge smile spread across her face.

She waved him over and he quickly obliged and headed towards her office. When he stepped inside he was met with a smile from her and a death glare from the boy he recognized as Daniel Howell, the school punk.

Phil sat in the chair next to Dan after closing the door. "I bet you two are wondering why I called you both up here." Headmaster Becky stated looking from Phil to Dan.

"Well I walked in late today and you practically dragged me in here. So I'm guessing that's why I'm here... As for this meat sack," Dan pointed his thumb at Phil, "I'm not exactly sure."

"Well you constantly being late is _one_ reason why Phil is up here." She began, "Phil dear, I would like for you to help Dan become a better student... Get better grades, be on time more often than not... The whole nine yards."

Phil looked at Dan who had the same death glare on his face as before. He had heard rumors about Dan being gay and making out with one of the old students from last year that had graduated. Phil wasn't sure whether to believe it or not but he did know one thing to believe... That Dan Howell was not looking forward to being babysat by a 'meat sack'.

"Uh-uh-uhm... Sure thing Headmaster." Phil finally answered, which earned him a quick shove of the leg with Dan's as he felt his glare become even more deadly. "When Does this start exactly?" Phil questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Why today of course!" The Headmaster mused. She stood up and opened the door. "Dan, all your classes have been switched to Phil's and if we see you without him at any time within the next semester then you are to be paired with _me _all day for the rest of the year... Do I make myself clear?"

Dan grumbled at the thought of having that old hag watching his every move. He looked towards Phil then back at the headmaster, "Yes sir." He said as he stood up with a devilish smile that made Phil smile a small smile.

They walked from her office back to Phil's maths class. It was almost lunch time so Dan and Phil took their time walking back. Phil wanted to break the silence that was slowly building between them but he didn't know how to talk to him.

"You know we aren't friends right?" Dan said, breaking the silence. "Uh-uh-uhm... Yes sir." Phil responded looking at the ground. _How am I supposed to make him a better student if he hates me?_ Phil thought to himself.

Dan stifled a laugh which made Phil look up at the slightly taller male. Dan looked back with deep brown eyes that made Phil loosen up a little. Dan quickly looked away, but not before Phil noticed the blush that had formed in his cheeks. In return, heat had rushed to Phil's cheeks. It took the rest of the time back to class for them to finally look at each other and then walk into class.

The class stared in awe at the two boys that walked in together. Small whispers spread through the class. "Quiet!" The teacher shouted, "Dan take a seat in the back. Tomorrow Tina and Phil will switch seats. For homework you will h-"

Phil had tuned out the teacher. He had a million thoughts pounding through his head. Just two minutes ago he had been a normal, teenage, secondary school student and now he was a mentor for someone older than him... _And more attractive _Phil thought. _Wait... Why am I thinking about how attractive he is?_

Phil had been questioning his sexuality since year 6 when he was first attracted to a guy in his English class but last summer he had decided he was straight. He and Tina had been dating for 4 months until they broke it off when she was sure that he wasn't into girls. But he had to be! His mum and dad had taught him from a young age that homosexuality was wrong and should never be practiced.

The bell rang and Phil walked to the back of the classroom to Dan. They walked out to lunch and talked the whole time. Dan was mostly listening to Phil complain about some teacher to watch out for. The bell rang and they headed to music class.

Class was over sooner than expected. Phil found Dan and they started to leave when the teacher stopped Dan.

"Mister Howell... May I just say I am thrilled to have you in my class." The teacher told the brown haired boy. "You came in a little late in the year but we would still love to welcome you into our cla-"

"Save it." Dan snapped at the teacher. "You and everyone else in this school would be so much happier if I weren't here. So just tell your lies to someone who'll believe them." The teacher stood there in disbelief as Dan stormed off. Phil muttered a quick apology and then caught up to Dan who had just walked out the door.

"Dan!" Phil shouted, trying to catch up. "Dan wait up!" Dan turned on him.

"You need to just leave me alone!" Dan shouted at the height of his fury. "Why can't anybody see that I just want to be left alone!" Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and yanked him out of the hallway and into a deserted room.

**AN:**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Just a little disclaimer Dan and Phil are real people and I do not own them (no matter how much I wish I did) but anyway! I hope you like it and I'll update soon! :3**


	2. Secret For Years

"What is your problem?" Phil practically screamed at Dan, "Why don't you want anyone to help you? Why can't you just stop being an asshole and see that people care about you?" Phil could see that Dan was trying to fight back tears and knew that he had to push just a little harder to make him crack. "Do you think that people don't care about you? People are conceited, yes. But some actually care!"

They stood there for a few moments before Dan responded. "Do you care or are you just trying to get a rise out of me like everyone else?" Dan was trying really hard not to cry.

"I actually care! Why else would I be trying to help you?!" Phil shouted.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because that old hag told you to make me a better student?! Or maybe because you've heard things about me and want to make me seem like an even weirder person than I already am!" Dan screamed back.

"What?! The rumor that you're gay?! Yeah! Everyone's heard that one! It seems more true now though! You won't let anyone near you! Why is that? Afraid you'll make out with them like you did to the poor year 11 student last year?!"

Dan had heard enough and was about to walk out when Phil grabbed his wrist. Dan yanked so hard that he and Phil both fell hard to the ground. Phil landed on Dan's chest. It took a moment for them to recover. Phil looked up at Dan and his beautiful brown eyes. All he knew was that he was attracted to Dan. And all at once he was kissing Dan. And Dan was kissing him back nonetheless.

The kiss was one of passion. It lasted for what seemed like forever. Fireworks were everywhere and all they were aware of were each other. When they finally pulled away Dan had a look of confusion mixed with happiness on his face. Phil was sure his matched.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry D-Dan... I don't know what came over me..." Phil sputtered, obviously a nervous heap. He stood up and helped Dan up after him. Dan faced towards the wall while Phil's back was leaned against it for leverage. They stood close to each other. He looked at Phil with the same look that was soon taken over by one of mischief.

Dan closed the distance between the two of them. Fireworks went off again and Phil depended the kiss. They were interrupted by the bell ringing. He looked at Dan and was returned with a look of knowing that they would have to leave the room one by one so no one would suspect anything.

*3rd person focused on Dan*

Phil had decided he would leave first and then Dan a few minutes later. Phil would wait nearby so Dan wouldn't be caught coming out of a room alone and have to be taken from Phil and his leniency. By the time the warning bell rang they were walking towards History. No one had seen Dan but they all saw Phil leaving the abandoned room.

_Thank goodness_ Dan thought _If I had to even attempt to explain why I was coming out of an abandoned room right after the guy I just kissed, I would probably break down._

Phil looked at Dan before they entered the class. Dan's heart raced like every time before he had ever dreamed of talking to Phil. Now he was supposed to become a better student and talk to more people and actually be a part of the school.

Dan walked behind Phil as they entered the classroom right as the bell rang. They say down in the back of the classroom. The History teacher was out sick so they had a fill in teacher who sat at the front of the class and read.

Dan pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote a note to Phil.

_Hey... Uhm... Are we not gonna talk about what happened?_

He passed the folded note to Phil, not worrying about whether the teacher would see them. Phil opened it, scribbled a response, and passed it back.

_It was an accident. It was never meant to happen. You should just let it go._

Dan read the reply and became furious. _How could Phil play me like this?_ He thought. Dan's mind was thinking such terrible things to say to Phil, when suddenly the note was snatched from under his arm and he heard writing.

Phil had grabbed it and had started writing another, probably, heart wringing note. Phil finished a few seconds later and handed it back.

Dan slowly opened the note and read Phil's adorable scribbled handwriting:

_Can we meet up after school? I think we should talk about it... If it means that much to you. _

It took all of Dan's will power to not attack Phil's face and tell him that he's liked him since year 6 when they had English together. Dan had looked much different then and was sure Phil wouldn't remember him.

Dan knew from year 4 that he was attracted to guys and when he told his parents they completely supported him and his preference for them. Dan knew he was one of the more fortunate kids when he found out that his boyfriend from last year's parents tried to beat that gay out of him.

Jake had come to school the next day and broken up with Dan. People started making fun of Jake for being gay when someone had seen him and Dan in a heated make out session the week before.

That was when Dan started skipping school and threw up the wall made of iron and sealed with bricks so no one could penetrate it. His parents were eventually blocked out as well. Only his little brother, Adrian, could get him to talk. Dan was thankful for having the little brother he did.

The bell rang and Dan looked to Phil for where his next class was. _One more class and then we can talk _Dan thought as he walked to his last class of the day, Sociology.

The class dragged on and on till the end of school. When the final bell rang Dan looked at Phil who was looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact.

Dan figured that Phil didn't want to talk about the kiss, but Dan needed to get his feelings out. After 3 years of crushing on Phil he had to tell him... Even if it meant loosing the only friend he had in the school.

Dan walked with Phil in silence to the front gates. Phil rode Dan's bus and usually sat alone so he invited Dan to sit next to him. They rode the bus in silence. Dan didn't want to go home so he got off at Phil's stop so they could talk.

When the bus pulled away and was out of the distance Dan rounded on Phil. "Can we talk about earlier now?"

Phil kept his head down, not wanting to look into the brown haired beauty's eyes. _Please look up_ Dan willed Phil. He took a deep breath and looked up into the amazing brown eyes of the other boy. Phil's mind immediately started racing.

**AN:**

**I'm really happy that I started writing this story. I've gotten some great feed back and I really hope you understand my foreshadowing about year 6 between them. :3 I don't wanna give too much away buuuut anyway! Your feedback helps and makes me want to write faster :3 Kay I'll talk some more next chapter! Hope you like it :)**


	3. Denial And Rejection

*3rd person*

Phil fought back the urge to scream at Dan. Before today Phil had been a normal teenager. All because of this boy, his life was now changed more than he ever wanted.

Phil wasn't sure whether or not he still wanted to talk about it. But he knew that if he didn't talk now Dan would bother him or stay completely quiet till they did. Phil couldn't handle it when people were completely silent around him. It made him feel terrible whether he had done something or not.

Phil slowly looked up and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready to talk about it." Phil said just loud enough for Dan to hear.

Dan mentally shook himself. This was the moment he had been waiting for for 3 years. Dan opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find his voice. He stood there speechless. Phil looked at him expectantly which didn't make it any easier for Dan. "If you're not gonna say anything then I'm just gonna go home." Phil said a little too sharply.

This took Dan out of his shock, right as Phil started to turn around. "Uhm... Please don't leave... I just don't know what to say." Dan said quickly, hoping Phil would stay.

"If you're gonna take this long then you might as well come over. I need to help you with your homework anyway." Phil said. He grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him down the sidewalk. He turned a corner and walked up the driveway for the corner house.

Phil took off his shoes and ran to the kitchen. In the mean time, Dan took his shoes off and sat down on the little couch in the front living room. He waited there for roughly 20 minute before Phil walked out with two water bottles, a big bag of crisps, and something he had hidden.

They went upstairs to Phil's room. He shut the door behind them, and set everything down on his bed. Dan looked anxious for what was to come. Phil walked over to the tv and turned it on. The news was on so he changed the tv to a different channel. He walked back and sat down on the bed. Dan, the whole time, was completely still. When Phil sat down he motioned for Dan to sit across from him.

Dan did as instructed and sat cross legged on the opposite end of the bed. They sat in silence for quite some time. Dan couldn't take it any more. He was dying. He either had to leave or stick it out till Phil looked up. Dan had finally had enough.

"Why do you do this to me. Always looking down. For fucks sake! Look UP! I want to talk to you about what happened and I can't if you won't even look at me. What? Are you ashamed it happened? Well I'm not. I've liked you since year 6 in English class!" _No turning back_ he thought, "I used to always steal your glasses and you would always reach out blindly." Phil now looked up. "Then one day you fell onto me and looked at me with those blue eyes and I knew that I really liked you! How can you not realize that I still like you?!" Dan was past anger. He would take this as far as he could. Admit as much as possible. Tell everything. Might as well die while trying instead of living with regret. "Phil... I love you." Dan was done for. It was too late to take anything back. He shut up when he saw Phil's face.

He looked hurt but not hurt. Stunned but not stunned. His expression was hard to read. When Phil found his voice, after 10 minutes of gut wrenching silence, he finally replied. "That was you in year 6?"

"That was all you got out of that?" Dan snapped. He was still angry. He just poured his heart and soul out to Phil and all he asked was about one measly thing?!

"You were the first guy I ever had a crush on." Phil said more to himself but Dan heard.

He was shocked. Phil had liked him before this year? How? No one ever tells him anything! It probably didn't help that he dressed and acted the way he did but still...

"Do you still?" Was all Dan could manage to say.

Phil looked him straight in the eye. "Does it matter?" Phil said.

"Of course it matters!" Dan practically yelled.

"Why? Why does it matter so much to you? Why can't we just be friends? Why can't anything be simple?! Whywhywhy?!" Phil screamed back in a small tantrum, as he started to sob uncontrollably.

Dan saw that he had crossed a line. He scooted over next to Phil and rubbed his back. "Shh it's okay Phil. It's okay. We can let it go. I don't care anymore." Phil sobbed slightly into Dan's shoulder. He looked up at Dan with red eyes, searching for something. Dan couldn't tell what but suddenly he was pushed. Phil had shoved him as hard as he could. Dan fell off the bed and hit Phil's night stand. During the fall, he knocked over a lamp and the alarm clock, yanking the chords from the wall.

Dan looked up at Phil with a look of shock and hurt. He stood up, grabbed his bag, and ran downstairs. Dan had had enough of Phil. He was being a royal douche bag... And not the hot kind... He quickly pulled on his shoes. As he opened the door he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder.

It was Phil's mum.

**AN:**

**I had fun writing this chapter. Please don't leave because of the cliff hanger. I'm surprised that I've written and uploaded everyday since chapter 1. Thanks to NeverLandNat for the reviews and for being awesome! You're all lovely people and I would love to hear what you think and talk to you! :) Kay. Writer out. **


	4. A Drunk Call And Blood Shot Eyes

Dan stopped dead in his tracks. _Did she hear me? Does she know about my feelings for him?_ Dan's head was reeling all the different possible outcomes to Phil's mum. "Leaving so soon?" Phil's mum said, sounding sad.

"Y-yeah. My mum said I needed to head home." Dan replied. He tried not to make eye contact with her in fear of her finding out his secret.

"Phil said you would be staying for dinner. Hmm. That's odd. My little Phil would never lie to me like that." She stood there in wonder at what else Phil could've lied about.

"Well.. It's not like your son knew my mum would want me home early. I should go before she grounds me." Dan lied.

"Alright. Well I hope to see you soon!" Phil's mum called after Dan as he closed the door behind him.

Phil sat upstairs, still sobbing. _Why did I have to push him? Why did I literally push him away? Whywhywhy?! _Phil was full of regret. He heard the front door close and someone walking up the stairs.

The foot steps stopped right outside his door _Please just go away_ Phil thought, trying to keep whoever was outside the door away. There was a knock. "Philly.. Are you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything." He heard his mum say through the door. _Not about this_ he thought.

"Come on Phil. Open the door. You can't stay in there forever." His mum said, getting agitated.

"Mum... Please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Phil said. When he thought she had walked away he went back to sobbing.

_Whywhywhy? Why me? Why now? Why does this always happen? I literally pushed him away._ His phone went off, interrupting his inner-turmoil. He picked it up not looking at who it was.

"Hello?" He said, his voice had gone weak from all the crying he had just done. "Hey there." He heard the other person speak, sounding a little intoxicated. He looked at his phone but the caller was one he didn't know.

"Who is this?" Phil said, putting all his effort towards sounding strong. "Can you not tell by my number? Or do you not have it saved yet Philly..?" He had decided the person was definitely intoxicated, but Phil was starting to freak out.. _Who is this person and what do they want with me?_ Phil thought. "U-uhm.. I don't know who you are." Phil finally replied.

The other line had gone silent. His phone lit up on his face. They had disconnected the call. "I guess they had the wrong number.. But they couldn't have.. They called me Philly.. No one calls me that but my mum." Phil thought aloud. "And she doesn't have a guys voice and wouldn't call me to tell me I don't have her number saved."

Phil heard the front door open. "We'll be back soon! Be safe while we're gone!" Phil's mum yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah! I'll be here! Be safe!" Phil yelled back.

The door closed and Phil pulled put his phone to get to work. He looked through his contacts. He had Dan's number so it wasn't him.. Maybe his friend Chris was prank calling him? No.. He had his number.. Along with his other friend Peej's.. _Who could possibly have my number?_ Without thinking he sent a text to Dan reading:

_Hey.. Did you give someone my number?_

He waited for 20 minutes and there was still no reply. _Dan must hate me now_ he thought. He walked down the stairs to go get some food, shortly after realizing that he had been in his room for hours just crying.

He walked back into his room with an arm full of food. He pulled out a bag of crisps and started his homework. He glanced at his phone and had two texts.. Both from Dan. He read Dan's messages. The first one read:

_Uhm.. No? Why would I do that?_

The second one:

_Look.. I shouldn't have left.. I'm sorry.. I was way out of line.. Will you still babysit me tomorrow at school? I don't want that old hag to watch me._

He sat there trying to make his brain work. He couldn't think of anything to say. He finally managed a reply after 10 minutes.

_Of course. Hey.. Uhm.. I shouldn't have acted the way I did.. Can you forgive me? I'm really sorry.._

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Of course I can. Look.. I can push aside my feelings so we can just be friends. There doesn't have to be anything between us.. Not that way at least._

That was the opposite of what Phil wanted. He couldn't possibly explain that to Phil after he pushed him away, murdering a lamp and a clock.. The clock survived but the lamp was no good anymore.

_Can we talk tomorrow?_

Phil finally replied. He started on his homework again after getting distracted so many times.

Dan must have fallen asleep or something because he didn't reply. Phil sighed. He finished his homework and then went to sleep. _Is Dan going to be okay?_ Was the last coherent thought he had before he fell into an unconscious bliss.

**AN: **

**Hey! Sorry you had to wait so long (in comparison to me uploading everyday) school got really busy and I have to practice guitar everyday for a performance thing that I got picked for. Buuuut! I got this idea from one of the fan fic writers that I read.. PM me questions and I will answer them in an exclusive bonus chapter! :D it's not really exclusive.. I just really wanted to say that.. STOP JUDGING ME.. ANYWAY! I got an editor.. Who's Internet went out so I uploaded anyways.. She can edit chapter 5 xD alright that's enough ranting. See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Confessions And Brotherly Advice

*3rd person focused on Dan*

Dan woke up to a text from Phil.

"Can we talk tomorrow?"

Phil had texted him last night when he had been drinking. Dan had finally passed out after using a pay phone to call Phil. His time had run out so it made him hang up. He should've used his phone but he decided to feel like a part of society and use a pay phone.

When Dan finally replied, he took 20 minutes because he was trying to get all of his thoughts under control. He had wanted to throw his phone through Phil's window.

He typed a quick response.

"Yeah.. Sure.. Whatever.."

Phil was probably asleep, so Dan wandered around his house for a few hours, considering it was only 5:20 in the morning. "I was drinking last night.. Why am I up so early?"

Dan didn't drink often so when he did he usually got really hung over and ditched school. He knew he wouldn't be able to anymore because if he ditched and his parents didn't call to tell the school, he'd be absent and the old hag would have to watch him.

"Maybe that would be better for Phil. When I called him it sounded like he had been crying." Dan said, "Could it have been my fault?" His voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming he had done last night. He had beaten up his pillow to take out his anger.

His little brother had walked in and he threw the pillow at him, missing him and hitting a poster on his wall.

Adrian was still up. "Probably texting his girlfriend." Dan said quietly. He walked into his brothers room and looked at him with sad eyes. Adrian was on the phone with someone. When he saw the look on his older brothers face he said bye and hung up. "Are you okay Dan?" Adrian said. He had bags under his eyes from staying up so late in the morning.

Dan shook his head, trying hard to fight back tears. "Why the hell not? Did someone mess with you?" Adrian said, getting protective of his older brother. Dan walked in and closed the door. He sat on the floor next to Adrian's small bed and started to cry.

Adrian whispered assuring words to him, trying to calm him down. When Dan had cried himself out and controlled his breathing Adrian started questioning him. "What's wrong?" "Why were you crying so hard?" "Did someone say something rude to you?" "Do I need to beat someone up?"

Dan laughed silently, "No you don't have to beat anyone up. It's just.. There's this guy.. I've liked him for a really long time but he doesn't like me back.." Dan admitted.

"So? You get rejected all the time. What makes this guy any different?" Adrian pressed.

"This is the guy that I've liked since year 6. And I admitted to him that I liked him.. After kissing him in an abandoned classroom.." Dan told his little brother.

Adrian sat there with his mouth hung wide open. "YOU KISSED HIM?!" He screamed.

"Shhhhh" Dan put his hand over Adrian's mouth, "Don't yell!" He whisper-yelled.

Adrian giggled at his brother. "What was going through your brain when you kissed him?" Adrian questioned.

"Nothing. He was yelling at me and when I tried walking away he grabbed my wrist, I yanked really hard to get him to let go and we fell and then he kissed me.."

Adrian cut Dan off, "I thought you said you kissed him?"

"Well if you would be patient." Dan scolded his younger brother.

"Sorry." Adrian said.

"Anyways.. So he kissed me and then he pulled away, trying to apologize, he helped me stand up and he was against a wall and I was standing in front of him and I kissed him and then the bell rang and we had to go to class. Then he asked me to come over so we could study but it was really so we could talk but he ended up crying, I tried to comfort him and he literally pushed me away." Dan said, "I murdered a lamp." He added.

Adrian stifled a laugh. "You murdered a lamp? How'd you manage that one?" Adrian said.

"Well when he pushed me, my back was towards his night stand and then I knocked over a lamp and his clock. I'm pretty sure the clock's okay though." Dan said, reassuringly.

"So what happened after he pushed you?"

"Well.. I walked down stairs to the door and then I left and got drunk. I called him to apologize but he sounded like he had been crying and I don't remember everything that happened. But the point is.. I'm depressed as hell now."

"Well why are you up this early if you were drunk?" Adrian asked.

"That's a good question. And I don't have a good answer so..." Dan trailed off. "Why am I up this early?"

"Maybe you should eat some food and then shower and get ready to look even better than ever to show him what he lost." Adrian suggested.

"That's the thing.. If he were to tell me he loved me and wanted to go out with me I would say yes." Dan said shamefully.

"Oh.." Was all Adrian could manage to say.

"Yeah.. What should I do Adrian? I don't wanna keep getting hurt and he wants to talk again. He probably wants me to pay for the lamp I murdered." Dan laid his head down on his little brother's bed. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower and think things through."

"Alright. See ya later Dan." Adrian said.

Dan walked out of his brother's room and into the bathroom. He put both hand on the sink and looked into the mirror.  
_Ew.. I have hobbit hair.. Well a shower and a straightener attack should do the trick._

Dan undressed and turned on the water. He made sure it was hot, then stepped into the steamy embrace of the shower.

**AN:**

**Well! I had an exciting weekend. I finished a series, performed live for the first time, and finished chapter 5. Funfunfun :D anyway! You guys should PM me questions to answer at the end of the story. And one more thing. Dan and Phil's current lives come in to play soon :3 **


	6. Faking Sick And Ditching School

*3rd Person Dan*

Dan stepped out of the shower, slipping a little from the water that had sprayed on the floor. He turned to the mirror, noticing his hair somehow looked worse that before his shower. /Good thing I have extra time this morning/ he thought.

He was walking back to his room when he heard the song "What Makes You Beautiful", his ringtone, go off. He rushed into his room.

It was Phil.

_Oh god oh god oh GOD! What am I supposed to do? Should I answer it? Or let him leave a voicemail? Why is he calling at 6:45 in the morning? _Dan thought, pacing back and forth through his room.

He reached out for his phone right when it stopped ringing.

"Fucking shit!" Dan screams as he grabs his phone and chucks it at a pillow, "God! Phil! Please call back. I _need_ you to call back.

Almost as if it were meant to be his phone stayed silent. _God I'm so stupid! Why did I even have to shower? I don't need to be clean. GOD!_ he scolded himself. "I'm s-"

"YOU'RE INSECURE! DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR! YOU'RE TURN-"

His ringtone blared from his phone speakers. Dan answered the phone as quickly as he could. "Hello?" He answered, trying to sound normal. "Hey.. Uhm.. Do you wanna ditch today?" Dan looked at the phone. It was Phil.. "My parents would have to call the school. Otherwise Headmaster Hag gets to babysit me instead of you."

"Tell them you don't feel well." Phil said quietly. Dan could here his terrible fake coughing through the phone. _He wants to ditch school.. With me. I must be dreaming._

"Yeah mum. My stomach hurts. No don't worry about me. Just make sure you call the school. I don't wanna worry Headmaster Ha-Becky"

Dan stifled a laugh. _She'll never buy it. _"Okay philly. I hope you feel better soon." _She bought it.. Of course. _He heard the door close and Phil mess with his phone. "Alright.. Your turn." Phil said.

Dan sighed. "MUM!" Dan screamed as he pretended to have a really bad cough. "DANNY?! DANNY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" She said, running into his room. Dan had laid down on the bed whilst she had been getting to his room.

"My stomach and head hurt so much!" Dan whined.

"Must be something in the family. Your brother just complained about the same thing. I'll call you both in sick." His mum explained, "your father and I still have to go to work though."

"It's fine. I just don't want to get anyone at school sick. Enough of them hate me already." Dan "explained".

"Of course. Well we'll be back later. Stay in bed okay?"

"Sure thing. Love you mum." _Damn, I'm going all out for this kid. Better make it worth my time._

"Love you too Danny." And with that she shut his door behind her.

"This better be worth it!" Dan yelled into the phone after he heard the front door shut to the three bedroom condo they lived in.

"It will be! This isn't your first time faking sick is it?"

"Nope. You think I just ditched? Well sometimes I did but that's beside the point." Dan said to a very ecstatic Phil.

"Meet up with me at the Starbucks in town!" Phil said and then hung up the phone.

"Well I'm fucked." Dan said nonchalantly and walked over to his door. He walked to his brothers room, "Playin' hooky today?" Dan questioned the younger boy on the bed.

"Yeah. You gonna rat me out?" Adrian said to his elder brother who had leaned against the door jam.

"What? And get myself caught too? No way!" Dan said, laughing through the end of the sentence.

"Who you going to see?" Adrian asked his brother, somehow, already knowing the answer.

"Your girlfriend." Dan said, suddenly serious.

Adrian's face flushed, "Wh-wh-why?" Adrian stammered with the single word.

"She wanted to know what a real man was like." Dan answered, just as seriously as before.

"Sh-she never said that we'd be meeting up w-with you too today. And what does she mean? 'A real man?'" Adrian replied, a little scared of the face Dan was making.

"She didn't tell you?" Dan asked, "I'm going to meet up with Phil and _that's_ how you get information out of someone." Dan smirked as he saw his brothers worried look be taken over by anger.

"YOU DOUCHE!" Adrian screamed, "Why didn't you just ask who I was meeting up with?" Adrian questioned Dan.

"Cuz I needed to teach you a lesson." Dan replied simply, "Alright see ya later kid!"

"Wait! Who's Phil?!" Adrian yelled after his brother.

"That guy. He called me this morning asking if I wanted to ditch. So we are. And once again I say.. See ya later kid."

And with that, Dan left his brothers room to go meet up with Phil.


	7. Bus Rides And New Friends

Dan ran down to the bus station and sat for a few minutes, waiting for the bus to eventually arrive. He plugged in his headphones and acted like he was texting so if anyone he knew saw him, they wouldn't bother him.

The bus pulled up and Dan went and sat in the back, Fall Out Boy blaring from his headphones. He hadn't realized how loud his music was till a brunette came and sat next to him. She had introduced herself and had started talking, but Dan couldn't hear her. He took out a headphone and looked at her confused as she started the next sentence, "Soooo I was thinking-" Dan cut her off by giving her the most confused look he'd probably ever given anyone.

"Who are you?" Dan asked, not very politely.

"My name's Amy." She smiled after repeating herself. She had long, brown hair, close to the shade of Dan's. She was wearing a long sleeved Green Day shirt that didn't reveal much of her chest, and light, grey jeans with black and white Converse.

"I'm Dan." He said, smiling back at her, "Sorry I didn't hear you earlier. I had my headphones in."

"Oh.. Sorry. I didn't notice them." She said, giggling slightly. "So how old are you?" She asked, not wasting time, as she didn't know when he would have to get off the bus.

"17. And how old are you?" Dan questioned back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm 16, 17 tomorrow!" She said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" As if he were one to talk.

"Weeellllll.. I'm kind of ditching today. My parents don't think I can be rebellious." She said, looking almost determined to prove them wrong, "Shouldn't _you_ be in school?"

"Same reason except for a guy." Dan explained.

"Ooooh! What's his name?" She asked excitedly.

"Phil. I kinda have a thing for him and yeah. He called me this morning wanting to ditch so now I'm heading over to meet up. He said he wanted to talk." Dan explained.

"That's so cute!" Amy exclaimed, "When do you get off?"

"In a couple stops."

"Good! Because that is no way to go and see the guy you like! Especially if he wants to 'talk' to you." Amy said, starting to mess with Dan's appearance a little, not a lot, but just with tiny things like his hair and shirt, "So explain some stuff about him!"

"You're a little scary, y'know that?" Dan said, laughing a little.

"Yeah. I know. Now spill!"

"Well.. What do you want to know?" Dan asked.

"Uhm.. What is your favorite physical thing about him?" She asked, still messing with his hair.

"Well, the fact that he's shorter. But he also has the deepest, lightest blue eyes ever! They're to die for!" Dan said, sounding extremely gay at the moment.

"Favorite thing about his personality?"

"His sense of humor." Dan said, a little too quickly.

"How long have you liked him?" She asked.

"Since year 6. So 3 years now."

"That's quite a while. Does he know about your feelings?" Amy asked, sounding very business like.

"Yeah. But he doesn't feel the same way." Dan said, his face and mood dropping the slightest bit.

"Don't be sad! I'm sure he likes you! No guy ditches school, or asks someone to ditch school with them, unless they have some sort of feelings for that person!" Amy said.

"How can you be so sure? I'm the school punk that everyone hates, so our headmaster is literally _forcing_ him to watch me." Dan explained, "That's the only reason he's hanging out with me."

"Here! I'll give you my number and you can tell me all about your little school ditching session and then I'll tell you what I can about it." She said confidently.

"I barely know you though!" Dan said.

"Weeeelllll.. I wouldn't exactly say that.." Amy said, looking down at the dirty bus floor, "We go to the same school.. We actually have music class together.. That and maths."

"What?" Was all Dan could manage.

"Yeah! I sit next to- well used to anyway- Tina in maths and then in music I'm usually in the back of the room." Amy explained.

Dan sat there with a blank expression.

"Yeah sooooo.. We're not exactly strangers. And I know who Phil is and he's actually a really nice guy. He dated Tina over summer but she knew he was gay and couldn't handle it.. So she broke it off." Amy explained.

"Oh." Dan said, awe struck at how much she knew, "Give me your number, dammit." Dan stated, finally giving in and handing his phone to her.

She quickly typed in her number, took an adorable looking selfie with a rock sign on her hand, and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"No problem! Hope you like the picture." She smiled at him, "Now I think it's your stop." Amy said, looking out the window at the Starbucks pulling into view.

"I'll text you later!" Dan exclaimed, as he walked to the front of the bus.

"Bye!" Amy yelled after him.

Dan stepped off the bus and into the chilly October air of Manchester, waving goodbye to his new friend, as the bus pulled away.


	8. Music Talks And Broken Thoughts

Dan walked over to the Starbucks and sat down at one of the tables outside to wait for Phil. He put his headphones back in and continued playing his music. He scrolled through his music and finally decided on some Muse.

Phil shyly walked over to where Dan was sitting and grabbed one of the open seats.

"Hey." Phil said, waving his hand in front of Dan's face to get his attention.

"Oh.. Hey!" Dan said, "Sorry. I was listening to Muse."

"You like Muse?" Phil asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah! How could you _not_ like Muse?!" Dan exclaimed, getting excited talking about his favorite band.

Phil giggled slightly, "Well.. We have a somewhat similar music taste."

"What kind of bands do you like?" Dan questioned.

"Fall Out Boy, Green Day, All-American Rejects.. Just to name a few." Phil answered shyly.

"What?! No way! We have more than a 'somewhat similar' music taste!" Dan practically screamed at him.

"Well okay then." Phil said, a slight blush creeping onto his face. He cleared his throat, "Anyways.. I need to talk to you." He said, suddenly getting very serious.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Well.. First of all my lamp has been murdered and placed in the lamp morgue.. Meaning the trash.. And my clock is perfectly fine." Phil explained quietly.

"Is that what you had me ditch school for?" Dan questioned, a little upset.

"No.. That's not it." Phil said, shaking his head, "I wanted to apologize.. You were just trying to comfort me and I was extremely rude. I never should've pushed you away.. Literally." Phil added.

Phil looked like he was about to break down and Dan would be the reason for it once again. He reached over the table and grabbed Phil's hand that was resting there.

"Ah.. Dammit Phil.. Don't cry again. Look.. I'll buy you a new lamp. Just don't cry." Dan rambled.

"No.. It's not that." Phil tried to explain

"Phil. It's okay if you don't see me that way." Dan explained, "I wouldn't blame you."

"Dan.." Phil started.

"No.. It's fine. Listen, I've gotta go. My mom said I have to watch my little brother. He stayed home 'sick' too." Dan half lied.

"Oh.. But Da-" Phil was cut off by Dan letting go of Phil's hand and leaving Starbucks.

*3rd Person Phil*

"Well shit." Phil muttered under his voice.

He stood up and left Starbucks. _Dan_. The thought was clear and loud in his mind. He looked around but he was no where in sight.

Phil started walking back to the bus stop when someone tapped his shoulder. He slowly turned around, half knowing who it was.

"Hey Amy." He said.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine." Amy replied, laughing slightly, "Where's your little boyfriend?"

Phil's face went pale, "What did you just call Dan?"

"I didn't call Dan anything. I asked where your boyfriend was. You assumed I meant Dan. So someone has a crush on an open gay.. Eep! Maybe he can help you come out of the closet!" Amy exclaimed.

"What are you on about?" Phil asked.

"Oh please! I talked to him on the bus ride over here for you. I did my part."

"Shit.. I forgot I asked you to do that.. He can never find out that you were spying for me." Phil said, getting nervous.

"Don't play the poor boy. He's been through enough." Amy explained.

"He wouldn't let me get hardly two words out. He's so convinced I don't like him.. Like at all." Phil said.

Amy opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she took her phone out of her pocket. She got a text.

From: Daaan :p

_He doesn't like me. Looks like you were actually wrong. Thanks anyway though. He wouldn't like me anyway. I give up on the idea of me and him._

Amy stared at her phone screen, not quite understanding what Dan meant. When it finally clicked in her mind, she sighed and showed the message to Phil.

"Shitshitshit!" Phil said.

"Phil! Language!" Amy giggled. She typed a quick reply.

To: Daaan :p

_What do you mean? What happened hun?_

She locked her phone and sat down at a table outside Starbucks. "Would you care to join me and explain why he's giving up?"

Phil sat down and sighed, "I told him my lamp was dead but the clock was okay and then he wouldn't let me say anything more."

"HE THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING JUST GOING TO JOKE AROUND THE WHOLE TIME AND HE WANTED A STRAIGHT ANSWER! MOTHER OF GOD!" Amy exploded.

Phil sat in shock at her sudden outburst. He opened his mouth to say something when he had a sudden idea. He shot up out of his seat and ran to the bus stop. They had only been siting there a couple minutes so the bus shouldn't have left yet. "I'll talk to you later!" He yelled back at Amy.

Phil ran as fast as he could. The bus stop came into view right as the bus pulled up. Phil ran a little faster, trying to make it in time to get on the bus to execute his master plan.

"Dan!"

**AN:**

**Wow I haven't done an authors note in a while. So my life is great for now. How's ya'lls lives? Mine's great thanks for asking. Leave a question for the bonus chapter? It can be about anything really. Oh and.. 1,425 VIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING! I can't even. You deserve and award for best readers! Anyway.. Love all ya'lls faces and I'll see ya** **next chapter! n_n 3**


	9. Assumed Feelings And Wrong Assumptions

*3rd Person Dan*

Dan looked down the road at the bus. He stood up and got ready to get on the bus and cry on his way home. Phil didn't like him, or so he thought.

Dan kept his gaze toward the floor till he felt the cool breeze of the bus pulling up. Right as he was about to step on he heard something. It sounded like his name. He decided to ignore it and got on the bus.

He heard his name more clearly this time and looked out the window. Phil was running full speed towards the bus. The bus driver seemed to not have noticed because he closed the doors and pulled away, leaving Phil in the dust.

Dan's heart ached as the bus pulled further away from Phil, who had stopped where he was standing and just looked at the moving vehicle.

Dan turned around in his seat as he passed the Starbucks. Amy was sitting at a table, sipping on a drink looking a little frustrated. Dan pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

_Hey! You okay? You look almost angry._

She replied almost instantly.

_Yeah. Just thinking._

Dan was confused at the message but then again, he had barely met this girl an hour ago. He typed a quick response.

_What about?_

She took a little longer to reply this time.

_You. And Phil. And just a lot._

Dan seemed to be even more confused now.

_What about me and Phil? .-._

_You say he doesn't like you but he just chased down a bus to tell you otherwise._

Dan heart beat increased.

_He did /what/?_

_Oh.. Must not have caught up  
in time.._

_Are you sure that's what was happening?_

_Positive._

Dan's heart sped up. _Phil could possibly like me_ he thought.

He sat back in his seat, pushing the thought from his mind. _Phil doesn't like me. Amy doesn't know what she's talking about. _Tears threatened to show his inward emotions to the outside world.

Right as Dan started to let them spill over, his phone started buzzing. _Please be anyone but Phil. _He pleaded in his mind.

To his luck it was PJ. _Thank God_ he thought as he answered the phone.

"Sup Peej?" Dan said as he answered the phone.

"Hey!" A pause came after that. Dan wasn't sure if he was still there.

"Peej? Ya there?" Dan asked.

Another pause. Right as Dan was about to hang up he heard something going on in the background.

"Chris! Stop it!" Someone giggled, "I'm on the phone! Sorry Dan. Have you been crying?"

"How could you tell?!" Dan practically screamed, "And what was Chris doing earlier?"

"Nothing!" PJ answered almost too quickly, "He was trying to show me a video."

"Oh. We'll tell him I say hi." Dan said.

"Sure thing."

"So what'd you call about?" Dan asked.

"Oh yeah. I have a question!" PJ said excitedly.

"What's up?"

"Why have you been spending all your time with Lester?" PJ asked. He and Dan were kinda friends but only because they were both terrible students and ditched a lot. Chris was a lot like Phil except not as nerdy, but still a great student.

He wasn't someone that they hung out with either.

"Why are you spending time with Kendall?" Dan countered.

"Headmaster Hag is making me a better student by having me hang out with him.. All. Day. Long." PJ enunciated each word.

"She's making you do that too?" Dan said, amazed. _How many people have to do this? _he thought.

"Yeah. So _that's_ why you're spending time with Lester. Makes sense now. Everybody thinks you have a thing for him."

"I do not!" Dan screamed defensively.

"I wasn't saying you did. But now I'm curious." PJ said.

"I don't like him. He's just my tutor/babysitter."

"Weren't too happy about it were you?" PJ questioned, "I was pretty pissed. But Chris grew on me. Lester will grow on you too. Just wait."

"Alright. Well I gotta go. See ya later."

"See ya! Oh and Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lie about your feelings for Phil anymore. We both know you like him."

Dan sat there speechless.

"Alright! Now bye!" PJ said overly excited.

The phone went silent. PJ told him to stop denying his feelings. What were his feelings for Phil? Then it hit him head on like a train.

"I'm in love with Phillip Lester."

**AN:**

**I hope you guys are loving the story so far! In my defense I think Dan needs to stop being such a teenage drama queen and tell Phil but whatever. ((I could write him differently but I don't wanna. This Dan is fun to write.)) Anyway! PM me questions for the bonus chapter and let me know of any ideas you have for the story. I'm open to any ideas ((except self harm or suicide or any eating disorders. Okay?)) alright see ya next chapter!**


	10. Not So Fake And Hospital Visits

"I'm in love with Phillip Lester."How did I not realize this before?/ Dan thought. Dan couldn't go back now and tell him that though. Phil didn't like him back. He let out a slow breath.

How did I not realize this before? Dan thought. Dan couldn't go back now and tell him that though. Phil didn't like him back. He let out a slow breath_._

_I'm in love with Phil.  
He just wants to be friends.  
This realization is killing me inside._  
Dan went over the three facts in his mind numerous times and then started crying again. He was friend-zoned by the guy he loves.

Dan's stop came up and he got off the bus, scanned his card and ran the rest of the way home. Seeing as he never exercised, Dan was short of breath by the time he got home. He took the lift up to the third floor and then walked into his family's flat.

Dan turned off his phone so he didn't have to talk to anybody. He took his shoes off at the door and walked to his room. On the way he peaked in on his brother who was sound asleep and had a trash can next to his bed. _Maybe he really is sick._

Dan stood there to be sure his brother wasn't pretending to be sick. Dan kept looking over his brother, his body not moving an inch, his chest barely moving with his breaths.

A sudden cough came from his brothers seemingly lifeless body and he dry-heaved for a minute or so and then laid back down.

"Adrian?" Dan said, concern coating his voice. He ran to his brothers bed and took him in his arms. "ADRIAN?!" Dan screamed when his little brother didn't reply.

Adrian opened his eyes a little and saw his older brother. "Hey." He said weakly, "Sup big bro?"

"Adrian." Dan said with relief. He hugged his brother tightly, "We need to get you to the hospital!" Dan said, standing up and positioning his brother in his arms so he could cradle him like a baby.

"No, no. I'm fine." Adrian said as he began to dry heave once again.

"No fuck it. We're going to the hospital." Dan said determined.

Dan started running down the hallway towards the door when his father walked in and saw his youngest sons condition. "What the fuck? Is he okay?" Mr. Howell said.

"No! He needs to go to the hospital." Dan said as Mr. Howell took Adrian from him and started towards the car.

"You guys I'm fine." Adrian repeated from earlier, his face even more ghostly looking.

"No you're not, but you will be." Dan said. His dad put Adrian on Dan's lap in the back seat and then got into the drivers seat and sped off towards the nearest hospital.

10 minutes later they arrived at the hospital and they rushed in to see it almost deserted of people. The only ones there were the workers and a couple of people in the waiting room.

The workers looked up and saw Adrian's condition and rushed over to help. The three were swept away to a room and Adrian was immediately hooked up to some machines and nurses started taking his vitals.

Dan and his dad were told to wait right outside his room so they sat there in anticipation. The silence was broken when one of the nurses came out with a blank expression on his face. "He's going to be fine. It looks like he ate something and got really bad food poisoning. It's a good thing you brought him here when you did. Any longer and he would've had damaged organs."

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Howell said formally, "May I call my wife? She will want to be here."

"Of course." The nurse said and went back into the room. Mr. Howell pulled out his phone and walked a little ways down the hall. Dan walked into his baby brothers room when most of the nurses had left. He sat down in a chair next to his brothers bed. Adrian looked over, already looking better than before. "Hey bro. What's up?" Adrian said, _sounding_ a little bit stronger than before too.

"Nothing really. What the hell did you eat that gave you food poisoning?" Dan questioned.

"I got dared to eat raw meat last night by David." He stated, "That probably did it."

"'That probably did it' are you fucking crazy?!" Dan said, his voice raising slightly, "You realize you could've died earlier had I not come home?!"

"Yeah yeah, but you did and I'm not dying so can we move on?" Adrian said, seeming tired of the subject.

"Adri!" Dan said, using Adrian's nickname. "Stop pushing this off like it's no big deal!"

"But it's not!" Adrian said. He was about to say something else when their mum walked, well more like ran, into the room and flung her arms around her son. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? How are you feeling?" Mrs. Howell barely had time to say the questions before Adrian gave her a sad look, knowing that he had worried his mother by taking a dare.

"I'm fine mum. Don't worry. The doc said I'll be good in a few hours anyway." Adrian said with a smile.

"Okay." Their mum replied, relaxing a little. "Just please be okay." She looked to Dan and her relaxed expression hardened. _She must blame me for this._ Dan thought.

"Dan. Can I talk to you outside?" She gave him a hard look and he knew she meant business.

"Yeah. Sure." Dan replied.

They walked out of the room and she immediately turned on him, "How could you let this happen?!"

"Me? I didn't even know he did that _really late last night when I was sleeping._"Dan said, over-enunciating the last few words.

"Well why didn't you stop him?" She said, not understanding what Dan was telling her.

"Mum! I. Was. _Asleep_! I couldn't have stopped him. I knew you'd blame me for this." Dan said, accidentally pouting like a 5 year-old, an old habit he got from getting in trouble a lot as a kid.

Mrs. Howell took a deep breath and sighed, "Please don't pout Danny. I just figured you were there to take care of him when we weren't able to like every other time. I never thought that he wouldn't have someone watching out for him."

"Mum. I have a life. I want to be able to live my life and have fun without having to always watch out for my little brother." Dan explained.

"I understand. Thank you for bringing him here though. I really appreciate it. Without you he could've damaged his liver or one of his intestines."

Dan hugged his mum and the action felt unnatural so he pulled away shortly after the gesture was made. They walked back into the room and sat at either sides of Adrian's bed.

"Please don't scare me like that again. You looked dead." Dan said. Adrian laughed, looking and sounding healthier than before.

"Mum.. Please don't blame Dan for this.." Adrian began, "It was my stupid choice."

"Oh Adri. I don't blame him." Dan coughed, "Well not anymore at least." Mrs. Howell gave Dan a look that said _shut up or I'll skin you alive._

Adrian laughed and suddenly looked tired. "Mum, I'm gonna go take a walk." Dan said as he left Adrian's room.

Dan turned his phone on and saw he had two text messages.

From: Amyyy

_Hey! You okay?_

From: Phil3

_Hey Dan. Sorry 'bout today. Made you skip for no reason. See ya tomorrow._

Dan replied to Amy with a simple "yeah" and then thought on how to reply to Phil.

_Hey! It's okay! Can we meet up again? Same place. We need to talk._

Dan then ran out of the hospital and towards their rendezvous point.

**AN:**

***gasp* _two_ chapters in _one_ day?! Don't worry. Everything is okay. I just wrote 4 chapters over the last week or so and just want to upload them. ***_SMUT COMING UP SOON!_*** Follow me on twitter and tumblr for all your Phan needs. Alright. PM me questions and things like that. **

** phanfiction18**

** .com**


	11. Reunited And Crushes Revealed

"Hey! It's okay! Can we meet up again? Same place. We need to talk."

Dan had sent that message 20 minutes ago. He now stood outside the Starbucks, unsure of whether he should go in or not. He looked at his watch. 3:40. _Phil should be here soon. _"Dan?" He heard someone call his name. His heart constricted at the sound of the voice. He slowly turned around to face the person.

"Hey.." Dan replied, looking into the oh-so familiar eyes, "How've you been, Jake?"

"I've been great." Jake said, looking amazing, "How've you been? You look great."

"I-I've been pretty good. Headmaster Hag is making Phil watch me so I'll do better in school."

"You still call her that?" Jake said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Yeah. You're the one who made that up. Did you forget?"

"No. I just have to call her something different since school ended for me." Jake replied, not looking at Dan.

"What do you call her now?" Dan asked, clearly confused.

"Well.. I have to call her mom now."

"WHAT?!" Dan yelled.

"I couldn't at school. No one was aloud to know that my mom was Headmaster." Jake said calmly.

"You mean.. She's the reason we broke up?! She's the one who tried to 'beat the gay out of you'?!" Dan said, suddenly enraged.

"Dan.. Calm down. I'm all better now. My physical therapist said I should let go of the past or else I wouldn't progress at all.. So I did. You should too."

Dan calmed down, "Why did your mom have such a big problem with you dating me?"

"Because she didn't like you as a person. Still doesn't. She didn't care that I was gay. She just didn't like my taste in guys.. 'Till now." Jake finished.

"You have a boyfriend." Dan said.

"Actually, he's my fiancée."

Dan's face lit up, "That's amazing! Who proposed?! When's the wedding?! Who's the lucky guy?! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Dan. I was hoping you'd be okay with it. And I did it last night. We've planned it for July of next year and his name's Ryan." Jake answered.

"Of course I'm okay with it! That's amazing! Congratulations! Alright, well, I've gotta meet up with Phil right now. Told you Headmaster Hag is making him stay with me." Dan winked.

"So has he come out of the closet? Or is he just trying to hide it from everyone?" Jake said.

Dan's brain stopped working, "He said he wasn't gay. How can you tell whether he's gay or not?" Dan asked, really curious.

"Because he's been stalking us for 5 minutes, making sure I won't make a move on you. Phil! I'm engaged! You don't need to worry about me taking your man!" Jake yelled at a trash can.

Phil shamefully walked out from behind it, looking down, keeping his hair in front of his face. He walked over to Dan and looked up. His face was devoid of color except the blush spreading throughout his cheeks.

Dan smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek and looked as the rest of his face turn the same shade of red.

"Alright well I gotta get going. It was great seeing you Dan. You too Phil." Jake said and then turned to leave.

"See ya!" Dan yelled after him.

"What was that all about?" Phil asked a moment later.

"He was just saying hi and updating me on his life." Dan smirked.

"No. What was with the kiss on the cheek?"

"Did you not like it?" Dan questioned, his smirk never leaving his face.

"W-well.." Phil began.

Before he could finish his sentence Dan was kissing him. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had started. He needed to talk to Phil.

"Look Phil. I wanted you to meet me here for a specific reason and I'm really hoping you understand."

Phil gave him a questioning look.

"Phil-"

Phil interrupted him, "No Dan.. I know what you're gonna say.. I just hope we can still be friends."

Dan was really confused, and it was clear on his face. Usually Dan was the one saying they just wanted to be friends.

"Phil.. What are you talking about?" Dan asked. He grabbed Phil's hand, laced their fingers together, and held it there between them. Phil smiled gently and Dan smiled back. He brought Phil to his chest and hugged him. They stayed like that for 20 minutes.

-  
*3rd person Phil*

"I like this side of you." Phil said, holding Dan's hand on the table while they drank their Vanilla Bean's from Starbucks.

"Only few, special, people see this side of me." Dan replied.

"So I'm special?" Phil asked, winking at Dan.

"Yes, yes you are. I don't ever try hard on anything. I'm just glad that this time the person likes me back." Dan said.

Phil leaned over the table and kissed Dan. He sat back down and looked Dan in the eyes, "I'm sorry for being so stubborn before."

"It's fine. I'm just ha-"

They were interrupted by a girls shriek, "OMG STACY! ITS AMAZINGPHIL!" The girl screamed at her friend who was now standing up and moving closer to her friend.

Dan sat there in confusion and Phil was looking at the two girls, "Can I help you two?" Phil asked.

"Oh uh-uh-uhm. We're just really big fans of yours. We love your videos. They're really funny." The girl named Stacy said.

"Oh. Thanks." Phil said with a grin.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The other girl asked.

"Sure thing. Uhm Dan? Could you take the picture for us?" Phil asked.

Dan stood up and grabbed the camera from one of the girls.

"Alright. 1.. 2.. 3.." Dan said as he took a few photos of the three of them.

He handed the camera back to the girls and smiled at them. They smiled back, "Thank you so much!" Stacy said.

With that they left the Starbucks after gathering their things.

Dan and Phil followed shortly after.

"What was that all about, AmazingPhil?" Dan questioned.

"It's a thing I do on youtube every now and again. It started a couple years back." Phil answered.

"Well I gotta see this!" Dan said.

"No.. You really don't." Phil told him.

Dan had already pulled out his smart phone and searched on YouTube 'AmazingPhil'.

He pulled up the first video to watch it. Phil had somehow managed to grab the phone from his hands, but in the process fell onto the pavement.

"PHIL!" Dan screamed.

**AN:**

**Alright. Last one for tonight. Well. That's if you guys don't want the terribly written smut till tomorrow. Muahaha. I've always wanted to write that. Okay. PM me questions about your life, my life, the story, your dogs lung disease for the bonus chapter xD Alright I need sleep so bye guys!**


	12. Unexpected And Lovely

**AN:**

**There is smut in this chapter so if you don't wanna read it I'll put this **

**- :) - **

**at the beginning and end of the section so you can continue reading after their gay butt sex xD**

*3rd person*

Phil woke up in a bed. He looked to the side. The bedside clock read 5:30.

Phil sat upright, making his head hurt really bad, "Ow." he complained.

Dan walked into the room, "Phil! You're up! Are you okay?" Dan sat down at the end of the bed.

"My head hurts but that's about it." Phil responded, "I just have one question."

"Anything!" Dan replied.

"Why am I in your bed?" Phil asked, stifling a laugh.

"Oh.. That.. Well you tried to stop me from watching your YouTube video and fell in the process of grabbing my phone."

"Wait.. That wasn't a dream?" Phil asked.

"No? Why? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Dan put his hand on Phil's forehead. He let it slip down to his cheek and left it there. Phil snuggled into his hand and smiled, "So that means I can do this?"

**- :) -**

Phil got to a sitting position next to Dan and put his lips to his, and with a lot of force.

Dan fell backwards, dragging Phil with him. They continued kissing. The longer the kiss lasted the more urgent their feelings became.

Phil started to lift up Dan's shirt when he stopped him, "Just one sec." Dan said. He opened a drawer, grabbed something, and then closed it. He grabbed Phil's shirt and tore it away from his torso.

Dan then started on Phil's jeans. He had gotten them unbuttoned and Phil pushed them off. Eventually the two boys were naked, with the exception of the thin cloth of their boxers.

Dan and Phil were now fighting for dominance in a very heated make out session. Dan eventually won. He pushed their half-hard groins against each other for some much needed friction that both of them needed.

Phil let out a moan as Dan moved his hand down to Phil's shaft and gripped the base and started to stroke him.

"Daaaaaaaan!" He moaned loudly.

Phil was getting harder by the second. Dan kissed him on the mouth for a second and then started trailing kisses down Phil's body. He stopped right above his cock and swiftly pulled down his boxers.

Dan put his mouth on the tip of Phil's hard-on. Slowly he pushed his head down to take in as much as he could of Phil. Dan deep throated him to take in the rest. He slowly started to bob his head up and down. Phil started to squirm underneath him. Phil could feel his release coming on.

"Da-an! I'm go-nna.."

Dan took his mouth away from his cock and looked up at Phil. Phil squirmed again at the absence of Dan's mouth.

Dan leaned over and grabbed what he had pulled out of the drawer. Dan squirted some of it on his fingers as Phil realized it was lube.

Dan let it warm up a little and then moved to Phil's entrance. He pushed one finger in and started to pump it in and out of him. Eventually he added another and continued. He scissored his fingers and Phil let out a little whimper. Dan moved up and kissed him as he added a third, realizing that this was Phil's first time.

Dan pulled out his fingers when Phil was stretched enough and Phil whimpered again as he felt his fingers leave. "Alright.. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Dan said as he took off his boxers and lazily threw them to the ground. Phil eyed Dan's rock hard cock and could see the lust in his eyes. Phil nodded and Dan squirted some lube onto his shaft and then spread it all over it.

Dan aligned himself with Phil's entrance and slowly pushed his tip in. He looked to Phil for approval and when Phil nodded he continued. Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil, trying to distract him from the pain in his ass.

Dan pushed himself the rest of the way in and let Phil adjust to the feeling of him. He gave Dan an assuring nod and so Dan pulled out and then pushed back in.

Phil's pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as Dan slammed into him, harder with each pump. He reached down and started stroking Phil's pulsing cock and pump in time with his thrusts.

Dan started to look for Phil's sweet spot. Phil let out a gasp and Dan knew he had found the buried gold. He hit Phil's prostate a few more times before Phil interrupted the haze in his brain from the lust.

"Dan!" Phil screamed right before he exploded all over Dan's hand, which in turn made Dan released his load inside Phil.

**- :) -**

Dan leaned over Phil and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then laid down, panting, next to Phil. Both boys were extremely sweaty and exhausted from the recent events.

Phil snuggled into Dan and Dan pulled him closer. "I think I love you." Phil said to Dan as he started to drift off, not really hearing him.

"Mhm." Dan mumbled in reply. They interlocked their fingers and fell asleep on each other, not knowing what trials were to come next.

**AN:**

**Hope you liked my terribly written smut or if didn't read it I hope you liked the few short sentences. Lol. Okay! So you guys are amazing and I love you all. Just saying. Alright. PM me questions for the bonus chapter. :) bye guys! ((And girls))**


End file.
